A variety of tables for supporting a slit lamp microscope and other eye examination and treatment instruments have been developed over the years and are known in the art. In the prior art, a slit lamp assembly generally included a base with a generally vertical upstanding standard and a table. Conventionally, the upstanding standard includes means to adjust the table height, which may be pneumatic or, in a simple form, a pair of telescoping tubes with a pin to maintain an adjusted height. In any event, means are provided to adjust the table to accommodate the particular individual whose eyes are being examined.
The examination takes place by use of a device known as a slit lamp microscope. The slit lamp microscope sits upon the top side of the table. When being examined, the patient must place his or her chin on a chin support contained on the slit lamp microscope and must rest his or her forehead on a forehead support contained on the slit lamp microscope. The proper placement of a patient's chin and forehead is essential to ensure the patient's head remains in a fixed position when using the slit lamp microscope to examine or treat the patient's eyes.
The prior art slit lamp table has a top side and a bottom side, two lateral end edges and two longitudinal side edges. The prior art slit lamp table is in a rectangular shape. The prior art tables for a slit lamp microscope do not contain any centrally located recess or opening on the front end edge of the table so as to allow a person's torso to be closer to the slit lamp microscope during examination or treatment.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a table for a slit lamp microscope, laser or similar instrument with a centrally located recess or opening at the front end edge of the table to receive the torso of a patient seated at the table.
It is the further object of the present invention to provide a slit lamp table with a centrally located recess or opening and chin and forehead supports located above the centrally located opening and supported by means so as to not impede the opening.
It is the further object of the present invention to provide a slit lamp table with a recess or opening which is relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture and more patient friendly as compared with the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.